The Bsitters
by liqiu03
Summary: Team Minato stumbles to a situation where their Jounin sensei is absent and they find themselves with a little toddler in tow. It's a 3-day, long way back home. A little complicated, perhaps?...Since no one knows how to handle the little one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yey! My second fanfic!XDD and it's a naruto fic now…hehe…I'll be posting stories according to my favorite characters…it's in my profile, so…yeah!

I apologize for any mistakes and all errors as you know it^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…if I do, I'm sure Iruka would surely kick some bad ass!…again, don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"I'm the one Minato-sensei assigned to be the leader when he's out. That's why I can order you to take care of it."

"Na-uh! You can't order me around! You should take care of it since you're the leader."

"No, you take care of it, because it's your fault from the start. If you followed my orders, this wouldn't happen."

"I know I'm awesome, but we all know I don't know how to handle little kids and besides, if I didn't do that, we wouldn't have known it was a kid after all." Obito stated.

"You said it yourself, if you haven't done that, we wouldn't be in this situation after all." Kakashi retorts.

"W-what? Stop changing the subject and blame me! You take care of it. I have something better to do to show my awesomeness."

"I'm giving you the privilege to show and prove your 'awesomeness', you take it."

"Hatake…"

"Uchiha…"

Obito was about to retort when Rin shouts,

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs making her two team mates to stop their bickering…but they only glared at each other instead. Rin sighed. There's no stopping them. This wouldn't happen if their sensei was here.

In all the times to be absent, their sensei had to be out for this day. Sure, they handled the mission successfully without problems. In fact, they were on their way back to Konoha. It's three days away before they get home. That's not the problem…the real one is this.

OoOoOoO

You see, when they were traveling back home, they cited a few rogue ninjas on their way. They knew getting involved in a fight is not a priority especially if they have no reason to. They decided to pretend that they don't notice them and was about to move on when they heard a whimper; the sound coming from a large bag carried by one of the rogue ninjas. Now why would a bag whimper?

They heard another whimper then one of the rogues slapped the bag.

"Shut up!"

"He woke up?" the one on the lead asked.

"Yeah, he sure is a tough one if he wakes up with that sedative we gave him."

"No matter, let him whimper or cry…no one can hear him anyway." the other one on the back said. "…besides, we're far away from his hometown. We could make money on this."

They heard them laughed. Rin looked up at Kakashi waiting for something. It's obvious; the large bag contains someone, kid to be exact, from what they heard them say.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"It can be a trap. Rogue ninjas tend to fool unknowing ninjas like us so that they could kill us." He answered. "We should go on…"

"Uh…Kakashi-kun?"

"What?"

"Obito's gone…"

"WHAT?" Kakashi whipped his head to where his other team mate was supposed to be then turned to where the rogue ninjas were. Sure enough he saw a blur of his frie-team mate on the loose. "SHIT!" he jumped down, Rin following behind him.

Obito landed in front of the ninjas, blocking their way. He lifted his chin up and crossed arms, his orange scarf swaying with the wind. Wow, he's like a superhero…

"You there!" he started by pointing to the one who was carrying the large bag. "I demand you let go of that bag!"

The rogue ninjas all stared at the boy like he'd grown another head. Is this kid for real? Revealing himself in front of his enemies is like suicide to a ninja. This boy is crazy!

"Ha! You sure are scared just from my awesomeness!"

'…and annoying!' they all thought the same.

"Ignore the kid, let's go."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I will be hokage someday and no one ignores a hokage!" he exclaimed.

"A Konoha ninja!" they chorused as they prepared for a fighting stance.

"Well, duh~, didn't you notice my forehead protector?" Obito pointed the leaf badge on his neck and saw the realization in the eyes of the rogue ninjas. "Seriously? Are you really ninjas?" he asked. What a disappointment. They just looked strong but they're really pathetic.

"It seems to me like you have something in your bag which came from Konoha…" a voice piped in. Obito felt someone landed beside him. "What's in the bag?" Kakashi demanded, narrowing his eyes to the one he thought would be the leader.

The leader-like rogue pointed to his right, where another person seems to be annoyed at something. The silver-haired boy understood when he spoke.

"I am the leader, you brat!" he yelled.

"Oops…he didn't look like it." Kakashi muttered lowly enough for just Obito to hear. "Nonetheless, what's in the bag?" he asked yet again.

The 'leader' smirked. "Konoha ninjas…-"

"Yes, we are…"

"I'm not finished!" he coughed. "Konoha ninjas…I never would have thought that they would be sending someone this soon and this far when we're out far enough to be detected."

"Well, you should have considered that some leaf ninjas may meet you on their way back. It's just your lucky day-" Kakashi's sentence was cut off by a loud-mouthed Uchiha.

"HEY! Hatake, STOP taking my scene!"

Kakashi sighed and glared at him. "You should have waited for my orders, Uchiha."

"You're not the boss of me…Minato-sensei is." Obito answered back, returning the glare.

Kakashi sighed again, this will go nowhere. "Alright, I'll let it pass this time, since we now know that, what's in that bag belongs to the village."

The 'leader' as you know it laughed. "Don't you think you boys are no match from the 5 of us? You're just kids!"

Obito frowned. These guys are underestimating them. True, they are just kids, but it doesn't mean that they should be underestimated just from that reason. Kakashi thought the same. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and understood what the other was thinking.

"Kakashi"

"Obito"

"They are underestimating us…" Obito started, his hand pushing through his pocket.

"…why don't we show them who were no match for them?" Kakashi said. "…and for the record, it's not just us boys…" he trailed off.

One of the men screamed. They all turned to see what's going on. A brunet girl held the bag, one of the members were carrying. "If you don't mind, I'll take this." Rin winked and jumped to where her team mates were.

"Shit…we can't beat true ninjas…even if they're just kids…" one of them muttered nervously.

"Yes, you should be nervous…" Kakashi stated.

OoOoOoO

So, here they are, in a forest, pretty far from Konoha, about 3 days away, contemplating what to do without their sensei, and with a little toddler in tow looking up at the said team. The bag the fake rogue ninjas were carrying is in fact, a little boy. The team had beaten them to a pulp without a sweat. They may look intimidating and strong but they're not as strong as they looked.

Rin ignored her team mates' glaring contest and looked down at the boy. He had a scar across his little nose and his hair is tied up to a low ponytail which made him really cute. If she hasn't had a crush on his silver-haired team mate, she would be this little boy's princess. Rin wanted to giggle at the thought.

"Hi! My name's Rin." She smiled down at him and pointed to the boys. "…they're my team mates. The one with the silver hair is Kakashi, while the black haired one is Obito. What's yours?"

"Umino…Iruka" the boy said shyly, and looked to where the boys are still glaring at each other. "Are they fighting?" he asked.

"Hm? Na~ no, they're not. They're just like this every time. Ignore them." She answered. "So, how did you get yourself kidnapped?" she asked.

"Well… My parents were at home and I wanted to surprise them. I was just about to go home after playing at the park, when those big meany men came." He explained.

"We'll take you home, so you're safe."

"Okay"

"Rin, it is decided." Kakashi spoke when the brunet looked up. "You should take care of it." He said, his eyes a bit red around the pupil after the glaring contest with the other has finished. Obito was scratching his eyes and wiping off a few tears. Apparently, he lost the glaring contest.

"WHAT?" the happy mood was gone inside her. "Why me? I don't know how to!" she added.

"Well, you're the girl…" Obito trailed off feeling a deadly aura coming from the girl. Kakashi shut his mouth while Iruka squirmed and ran to his back, earning a raised eyebrow from the silver-haired.

Rin gritted her teeth. She's a GIRL, right…but it doesn't mean they would just dump it all to her when all of this was their doings! They all have to take responsibility damn it! Wait-

Rin smile innocently after an idea popped in her head. This switch got the two of her team mates gulp and flinch back. Rin smile like an angel but she's like a demon in disguised!

"Why sure…I will…but…I can't ALL do that. That's why, WE all have TO!" she beamed accenting some words by high-pitching it. "HAPPY?" she asked, her eyes opening to slits.

'HER EYES2x'

As fast as it came, she switched back to her old self. "Good! Now, let's go!"

OoOoOoO

**A/N:** Ah~ I like to see what team Minato will do…^^

Thank you for reading! Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to all the readers who read, reviewed and favorite/alerted this story! I really appreciate it! This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 2

"We'll stop here for the night." Kakashi said. "Obito, you take care of the kid, while Rin and I set the perimeter."

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!"

"Whatever, idiot." Kakashi waved and turned to Iruka. "Behave." He said with a stern eye. He didn't like kids from the start, even though he's a kid himself; he is much like an adult.

Iruka frowned. The way the silver-haired guy said it, was kind of annoying. He didn't like the way he said it like he won't behave as he do. His parents always told him that he's a nice and kind boy. Everyone else said so too…even the hokage! Iruka may be a kid but he knows what's this and that. If the silver ninja said to behave '…well…I'll behave…' he thought. 'I'll show you…'

Iruka's frown turned to an innocent smile, which made Kakashi stare a bit suspiciously to the other.

"I will!" the boy beamed. Kakashi ignored the other part of his mind. "Good"

As soon as Kakashi said it, Iruka smirked, his so called trademark smirk that no one else except his parents and the third hokage knew about. Kakashi was a bit taken aback from the action but stilled himself and not back down. He narrowed his black eyes to the boy when Iruka walked to where he was.

"What?"

Iruka's nose crinkled and before Kakashi could say something, he felt a pain jolting up from his foot. He grimaced a little for the sudden action the kid did. Apparently, Iruka stomped his foot to the other. The boy sure is strong for his age! Not like they're not a bunch of kids in the first place.

"You…" Kakashi's eyes turned to slits. "I could kill you…"

Iruka huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not scared of you! And you can't kill me because you'll be punished. My dad knows the hokage and mom said it's bad to threaten innocent people."

"You're not innocent."

"Well, I'm a young child barely your age that's innocent enough because I'm still a citizen of Konoha and you're a ninja!" Iruka retorts.

Obito tried to stifle his laughter, building up his stomach. Seeing Kakashi being intimidated, corrected or being lectured by a young kid is funny! The look the silver-haired has been comical! Iruka has the courage to talk back and stomp other's feet even if said feet belongs to nins, without being frightened.

"…great…" Kakashi muttered, "Just great…"

OoOoOoO

"So, you're parents are ninjas too?" Obito asked after finishing the tent they would be sleeping in.

"Yep!" Iruka beamed. "And when I grow up, I'll be just as strong as they are!" he paused. "What about you Obito-san?"

Obito grinned. "I will become hokage someday!" this boy's personality is something. He seems to keep on changing moods depending in the situation. Maybe that's why Kakashi seems to be affected, as well as him and Rin. If Kakashi lessen his whole 'I-can-do-this-alone-thing' in his attitude, they would be all friendly to each otherrr-wait! Scratch that…that would be gross! Obito thought.

"You should sleep for tonight." Kakashi's voice suddenly chimed in to their conversation. Obito gave a startled yelp.

"SHEESH! Hatake! STOP popping out of nowhere! I almost got a heart attack!"

"Well, as a ninja, who should be stealthy, unpredictable, and unnoticeable, I should be. You have to learn it, idiot. Now rest." He said as he jumped up the tree and take guard.

"Kakashi-kun said he'll take the night guard for tonight." Rin explained to Iruka when the boy gazes up confusedly. "Oh." Iruka nodded. They all bid goodnight and went to sleep.

OoOoOoO

"Give back my goggles!" Obito shouts as he runs around while flailing his arms in the air. His goggles were held up by a little ponytailed kid running around the camp they made. There's still two days before they get back.

"Catch me if you can!" Iruka exclaimed while running. Obito tried to catch up with the boy but was failing. The kid runs so fast!

"Obito! Stop running around!"

"BUT MY GOGGLES!"

Kakashi shook his head. They're so loud! He was about to get out of the scene and get as far away, as possible, when something heavy talked him. When he looked behind, a certain Uchiha was there.

"UCHIHA! Get off me!"

"Well, you should have not blocked my way, Hatake!"

"I was going to, but you tackled me!"

"Na-uh! I didn't! Iruka pushed me!

Kakashi pushed the Uchiha but for some reason, the other couldn't get away. "Get off!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

"What's going on-here?" Rin screeched. The two boys gave a confused glance at their team mate who was all red. Obito was stuck at Kakashi's behind. When they noticed their positions, the two desperately tried to get unstuck.

"How did this happen?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one who got yourself here!"

"I can't believe you two are…" Rin didn't finish her sentence and ran away.

"RIN! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Hahahaha!" Iruka laughed.

"How did you do this?"

"I glued you two together! Don't worry it will come off as soon as you get yourselves in water."

OoOoOoO

One day left…

"Where are my things?" Rin yelled out.

Obito and Iruka shook their heads. The girl turned to Kakashi next.

"It's not me." The silver-haired stated. The girl really wished his prince didn't do it. She looked to everyone's tent and cannot believe what she discovered. She knew her team mates wouldn't do it. But even so, she liked to irk them sometimes. Rin knew Iruka played these tricks but she may as well play with him.

"Kakashi-kun…I didn't know you liked these things…"

"WHAT?" Kakashi shouted. "WHO DID THIS?" Kakashi turned to Obito who quickly shook his head. Iruka smiles innocently.

'Suspicious…' Kakashi narrowed his eyes…

'Tomorrow, all of this will end…' he thought as he sighed. Being a temporary leader sure is troublesome.

OoOoOoO

"This is really tiresome! I'm really beat! Kid's are really not my job!" Obito half yelled half whispered in the middle of the night. Iruka was now asleep after the hard days gone by. Who knew this kid was a troublemaker?

"Whose fault is it from the first place?" Kakashi said in his bored tone. But everyone can see that he's really tired as they were.

"Why is it my fault? It's your fault! You annoyed him! Look what it got us!" Obito blamed.

"Guys, we should just get this on and get home, so that this will all, be over!" Rin tried to be considerate but they can also see the suppressed tiredness from her usual calm.

"This is really troublesome…"

"Say that to yourself..."

Rin sighed.

OoOoOoO

"FINALLY!" Obito exclaimed putting down Iruka as soon as they landed to the ground after a long jumping-the-branch-with-a-kid-on-your-back. Since the brunet, little pony-tailed boy hadn't enrolled or learnt how to jump on branches yet, they decided to carry the said little boy on their way home to speed up.

OoO

Deciding on who's the one who'll carry Iruka all the way home, was a bit difficult since no one seems to like that duty. That's why a match had been decided to carry out which was suggested by none other than Iruka himself. The match was by means, rock-paper-scissors! Unfortunately for Obito, his luck left him that time and lost to his two team mates.

OoO

Obito slumped on the ground after a long day carrying the kid on his back. They had run for that whole day after the incident with the match of r-p-s (rock-paper-scissors). They have come this far after those long 3 days and Obito could now see the village of Konoha.

"Am I that heavy?" Iruka asked, while trying to check his weight. Too bad it doesn't work and pouted. "I'm sorry then…"

Obito suddenly shot up from the ground with great vigor like he wasn't tired at all. "NONSENSE! I'm a strong and capable ninja! This is nothing!" he said out loud even though it's obvious that he was swaying a little bit out of tiredness.

"I COULD EAT RAMEN AGAIN!" he happily exclaimed with relief filling his haggard features, as well as his two team mates. This volunteered babysitting job was really troublesome and tiresome! Finally, Iruka would be home and they would be home and if lucky, they could get a day-off!

"We'll walk from here. And take Iruka home." Kakashi said, all of them agreeing quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Iruka-kun. He's just like that." Rin said happily."We're halfway back to the village; I could get use of the hot springs!" she smiled.

"Let's go. Minato-sensei must have been worried and waiting at the hokage tower by now."

OoOoOoO

As soon as they entered the mission's room, a flash of yellow caught their vision and they are scooped by their happy Jounin sensei. It was their first time taking on an escort mission without their sensei and Minato was so proud his genin team made it.

"How are my kids? I'm so proud of you guys. Did you use your teamwork?" Minato asks all the questions he could think of. He knew his team has a problem regarding their teamwork…if the two boys have anything to go by. I mean, they always do what they want and fight for their own opinions. And their other team mate tried to calm each but instead of stopping, well, let's just say it didn't even work.

'We use team work alright~'

All three of them thought. Minato tilted his head and gave a confused look. Their faces looked a little, uh…tired and relief at the same time.

"O-kay…what happened to all of you?"

They sighed. Minato looked at Kakashi since he was the one he appointed to be temporary leader when he's out. The silver-haired boy sighed yet again and pulled someone out in front of Minato.

The yellow-haiered Jounin's eyes widen. "I-Iruka-kun?"

"You knew him?" Obito asked.

Iruka looked up when he heard his name called. "Dandelion?"

'Dandelion?' Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Minato scratched his head sheepishly and turned to the boy. "Where were you? We've been looking all over for you. Your parent's were so worried." He looked to his team and asked in a silent gesture. Rin answered him, "We found him on our way back. Apparently, he's been kidnapped and the fake ninjas have brought him all the way to the border. If we haven't seen them, he would have been sold to."

"We saved him." Kakashi added.

"HEY! I was the one who saved him. If I haven't done that, we wouldn't have known!"

"Yeah yeah…Mr. awesome…"

"Good! You accepted that I'm more awesome than you are and you're not."

Minato sighed. This was a routine. He ignored the two and turned back to Iruka. "We'll tell your parents that we found you now so you could get home. Alright?"

Iruka nodded.

*COUGH*

They all turned to the cough they heard. Oops…looks like they forgot that they are in the mission room. A certain hokage had coughed to call their attention. There was a bit of an awkward atmosphere in the room as team Minato gets their own together.

"Sorry, hokage-sama…"

"It's alright…I see that your team finished their mission…and got an added bonus to it." He paused. "Now, if you could give me the report and take Iruka-kun home, you're dismissed." The old man smiled.

"RAMEN TIME!"

"Hot springs!"

"Home…"

Minato shook his head. "Alright, tomorrow, you'll get a day-off."

"ALRRRIIIGHT!" Obito shouted.

"Can I get Ramen before we get home?" Iruka beamed calling their attention.

"Why, of course Iruka-kun!"

OoOoOoO

The team walked to the mission room. They had been summoned for another mission but this time, it's a D-rank. Their sensei was out again, much to Obito's luck, they get to have Kakashi Hatake as their temporary leader again…Obito sighed as they climed up the stairs to the office.

"Why are you sighing?" Rin asked.

"Nothing~…" he said, and then a thought entered his mind. He called his team mates' attention. "Hey, have you seen Iruka?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "No…why?"

"Well, since…you know, that day. We haven't seen him. He lives here in the village right? Surely, we should have bumped into him."

Come to think of it, it has been a whole week since the Bsitters' job. (As Obito called their group after the incident with the kid…). They haven't seen the little troublemaker since then.

"You're right…I kind of missed him…" Rin said.

"Yeah…" Obito added, "…even though he's a troublemaker, I kind of missed him."

"I don't miss him." Kakashi said.

"Liar…I can see it in your eyes. You miss him too."

"No…I don't"

"Yes, you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"STOP IT GUYS! REALLY? EVERY TIME!" Rin shouted and sighed as her team mates glared at each other…again…there's really no stopping them when they started. This situation repeats all the time.

She opened the door to the mission's room. The two boys stopped their glaring contest as they composed themselves in front of the hokage. The third looked at them and nodded as he pulled out a scroll.

"This is your mission for the week. Read it and get prepared."

Kakashi received the scroll and opened it. There was silence after that.

"What? What is it?" Obito asked.

Kakashi just passed the scroll to the two and their expressions get comical. "Is that all?"

The third smiled knowingly and said, "No, not at all…the kid you'll be taking care of will come right in." he gestures towards the door which, on cue, opens and revealed their mission.

Iruka's mother was holding the boy's hand and smiled. "I heard that you three were the ones who took good care of him while he's away from home. My husband and I would be going on a mission and Iruka-kun's all alone in the house. Please take good care of him while we are gone. Thank you very much."

Iruka's smile got big. He grins to the team. "HI! Please take care of me!"

Team Minato was stunned to the ground.

"I take it back…I take back what I said…just please! Spare us!"

OoOoOoO

END

**A/N: **I think I failed…but I hope you enjoyed it. I just can't seem to get my mind all together…,

Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
